Ambigu Neji
by Uchiha Nuari
Summary: Tenten hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya! Oh ayolah Neji, kau terlalu terpengaruh oleh buku itu. Bad summary, AU.


Author: UchihaNuari

Disclaimer : Naruto itu punya Masashi-sensei, tapi kalau Naruto punya saya, saya bakal bikin Nejiten itu CANON.

Rate : Err, T lah :v

Genre : Romance, friendship.

Summary : Tenten hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya! Oh ayolah Neji, kau terlalu terpengaruh oleh buku itu. Bad summary, AU.

Berbagai kalimat ambigu yang terngiang di kepala Author membuat terciptanya fic ini. Come on guys, aku masih SMP kelas 3, ga bakal ada yang aneh – aneh. Aku masih takut mama papa *ditendang.

 **Ambigu, Neji?**

Neji terus mencoret – coret kertas HVS yang terjepit kuat di clipboardnya. Ia hanya menulis – nulis satu kata-atau nama lebih tepatnya-. Setelah membaca buku itu, entah kenapa nama orang –gadis- itu selalu terbayang di kepalanya. Setelah membaca buku itu, heh Neji? Bukannya memang sebelum itu juga kau sering sekali memikirkannya? Ia juga tengah menunggu kedatangan gadis itu, ia sudah berjanji untuk datang.

Ia menulis nama gadis itu lagi, dengan gaya gravity 3Dnya –text art yang baru dipelajarinya-. Sesekali ia mencoba menggambar rupa gadis itu, setidaknya cepol gadis itu terlihat lumayan bagus di gambarnya.

"Aaargh.."erang Neji pelan sambil mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Kau tahu Neji, aku baru saja berhasil meracuni otak salah satu murid laki – laki yang lumayan diminati gadis – gadis minggu lalu, dan tidak ku sangka. Perubahannya sangat signifikan."kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum, entah apalah maksudnya ia tersenyum.

"Meracuni?"respon Neji singkat. Ia masih fokus pada kertas – kertas ulangan harian di tangannya, Kakashi-sensei yang memintanya untuk membantunya memeriksa hasil ulangan itu.

"Tentu. Sekarang pasti anak itu tengah berusaha melawan pikirannya sendiri,"tawa singkat Kakashi-sensei.

"Dare?"Neji berusaha terdengar antusias.

"Sasuke, aku hanya meracuninya dengan ini,"sensei berambut silver itu memberikan sebuah buku.

Neji menoleh,"Apa maksudnya, Sensei?"

"Sekarang giliran kau,"sang guru sesat itu memberikan bukunya-buku Icha – Ichanya.

"Aku tidak membaca buku itu, Sensei."

"Kau kalah dengan si Chicken-Butt."seringai sang guru.

"Membaca buku atau cerita seperti itu bisa melemahkan ingatan,Sensei. Aku bukan bermaksud mengajarimu, hanya saja aku masih pelajar. Aku masih benar – benar membutuhkan memori yang kuat. Banyak materi yang harus kuhapal,"Neji melontarkan alasan alaminya, sangat masuk akal.

"Apa menurutmu aku pelupa? Mungkin hari ini kau menolak, tapi bisa saja besok kau berubah pikiran dan mencari – cari buku ini. Jadi, bawalah saja dulu."saran Kakashi-sensei.

Serious recommend

Neji mau menguji nyali,"Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membacanya, tapi aku akan membawanya, uji nyali."

Kakashi-sensei tertawa, Neji dan Sasuke itu memiliki sifat yang mirip bukan? Sasuke sudah tergoda, bahkan sudah membacanya, bukan hal yang tak mungkin kalau Neji akan melakukan hal yang sama.

 **Flashback End**

"Bakka! Bakka!"rutuk Neji pelan.

Kakashi-sensei benar, akhirnya ia bertempur sendiri dengan pikirannya.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, ia merasa kehilangan imannya. (?)

Samar – samar terdengar suara seperti,"Neji-kun,"

 **Tok, tok, tok.**

Ah, gadis yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Di balik jendela, ia melihat gadis itu duduk sambil mengetuk jendela Neji dengan sebilah kayu.

Neji menoleh pada jendelanya. Ia berjalan pelan kesana.

Neji menggeser jendela itu, membukanya. Di hadapannya, Tenten tengah duduk di dahan pohon besar yang dengan strategisnya berada tepat di depan kaca jendela Neji.

Tenten duduk manis di sana, "Konichiwa, Neji-kun. Ayo.."

"Kemana?"

Tenten memajukan badannya, namun segera memundurkannya lagi. Ia seakan lupa kalau ia berada di atas pohon, bergerak salah sedikit, ia bisa jatuh.

"Kau lupa? Neji-kun, Konoha Fun Land! Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan mengajakmu pergi kesana.."Tenten semakin antusias.

"Hn,"

"Hn? Berikan aku jawaban yang sedikit lebih jelas, pergi denganku ya?"pinta Tenten. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang semula memegang erat batang pohon, dan mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajah. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar dan langsung memegang batang pohon itu lagi.

Jarak pohon dengan lantai atas kamar Neji itu lumayan, tidak jauh tidak juga dekat. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Tenten memanjat pohon tinggi itu hanya untuk memanggil Neji.

"Seperti apa tempatnya?"Neji akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat! Tempatnya itu ramai, semakin malam, maka semakin ramai. Banyak ju-"

"Aku harap tempatnya tidak terlalu kekanakan,"potong Neji.

"Etto, Neji-kun, indikator kekanakan buatku tentu saja berbeda denganmu,"Tenten meringis.

Hening.

Hening.

"Banyak juga lampu – lampu yang akan dinyalakan saat malam, berbagai wahana seru juga ada. Kuakui banyak sekali anak – anak yang bermain di sana, tetapi tentu saja kalangan anak sekolah seperti kita lebih banyak lagi. Ramai bukan? Aku pernah kesana sendiri, tempat itu baru buka semingu lalu, aku merasa ke tempat ini bersamamu pasti akan sangat – sangat menyenangkan,"sambung Tenten panjang lebar.

Hening.

Hening.

"Sewaktu aku ke sana, aku merasa aku manusia paling mengenaskan di muka bumi ini, banyak yang bersama teman – temannya, keluarganya, adik atau kakaknya, atau mungkin pacarnya. Well, di sana, aku hanya membeli ini, lihat?"Tenten mengobrak – abrik tas selempangnya dan mengambil satu benda kecil. Gantungan kunci kecil dengan aksesoris lampion, Tenten memencet satu tombol, dan lampion itu menyala.

"Lihat? Bagus bukan? Kumohon Neji-kun,"

Neji menutup jendelanya, juga menggeser gorden kelabunya. Sekarang yang dilihat Tenten hanyalah jendela dengan kain kelabu.

"Neji-kun! Aku tak akan pergi! Saat di sekolah, kau sudah bilang 'hn' saat aku mengajakmu pergi!"

"Aku akan terus disini!"

"Walaupun kau tidak keluar!"

"Kau tahu bukan, 'hn'mu itu sangat berarti bagiku waktu itu?"

Tenten merasa bodoh, berteriak – teriak begitu. Ia mengobrak – abrik tas selempangannya, mengambil suatu benda indah.

Tenten memeluk benda itu erat, sambil tersenyum. Sebisanya ia masih menjaga keseimbangannya.

* * *

 **Neji's POV**

Aku keluar dari rumah. Aku mencari si cepol itu, kemana dia?

Aku membalikkan badan, melihat ke atas pohon, oh astaga dia masih duduk di sana.

"Kau mau pergi tidak?"

Ia seperti tersentak kaget dan nyaris terjatuh.

Ia menoleh,"Neji-kun!"

"Cepatlah,"aku berjalan.

"Mattee! Shimattaaa! Punyaku nyaris jatuh!"

Deng, apa maksudnya? Punyanya?

"Ini adalah mahakarya Kami-sama yang paling indah, dan ini adalah milikku, aku akan memberikannya pada lelakiku nanti,"ia berbicara dengan nada senang.

Aku menoleh, aku melihat Tenten memeluk sesuatu di bagian atas tubuhnya. Apa yang dia peluk?

Aku kembali berjalan mencoba tak peduli.

Buk! Aku yakin itu suara kaki Tenten yang habis melompat dari pohon, lompatannya tidak pernah meleset.

"Semalam, aku ngibrit ke luar rumah hanya untuk membeli benda itu. Entah kenapa semalam aku benar – benar ingin benda itu. Aku ingin aku sendiri yang menjaganya tetap segar, bukan orang lain. Benda ini hanya untuk lelakiku itu,"Tenten berseri – seri.

Maksudnya? Benar – benar ingin benda itu? Menjaganya tetap segar? Hanya untuk lelakinya?

Aku tak merespon.

Ia sekarang sudah berjalan di belakangku. Padahal dia yang tahu tempatnya.

"Kemana sekarang?"tanyaku saat di pertigaan.

"Lurus lagi,"

Aku berjalan lagi, entah aku harus senang atau apa. Tapi Tenten jarang sekali bisa berjalan bersisian denganku. Dia bilang langkahku terlalu besar, ia tak bisa menikmati bagaimana senangnya berjalan kaki jika ia mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya denganku.

"Tenten-chan!"sapa seseorang, Ino.

Aku yakin ini akan memakan waktu lama, Tenten yang notabenenya friendly itu pasti akrab dengan siapa saja. Aku berhenti dan memerhatikan keduanya.

"Yo, Ino-chan,"

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya hari ini? Yakin?"kata si Pirang.

"Tentu.. aku akan senang sekali jika mampu melakukannya dengan baik,"Tenten tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah semoga berhasil. Oh ya, masih segar kan?"tanya Ino.

Lagi – lagi masalah 'segar' itu.

"Masih! Masih segar!"Tenten antusias.

"Ah pasti dia menyukainya, kau sudah berlatih semalaman,"semangat Ino.

Tenten mengangguk, "Jaa, Ino-chan.."

"Jaa.. "

Kami berjalan lagi.

* * *

"Nah nah. Here we are! Konoha Fun Land! Then, one thing that you think about this place?"tanya Tenten.

"Crowd,"

"Sure!"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, tempat sepi lebih baik,"kataku.

"Uhm, begitu ya Neji? Kalau begitu aku harusnya melakukan hal itu di tempat sepi, bukan tempat ramai."gumam Tenten. Mencoba tak terdengar.

"Argh!"geramku. Melakukan hal itu di tempat sepi? Maksudnya apa? Inikah efek dari buku Icha – Icha? Aku jadi terlalu ambigu? Atau mungkin dianya yang memang…

"Nande, Neji-kun? Kau lelah berjalan ya?"Tenten menarik lengan bajuku menuju satu bench, dan tanpa aba – aba aku pun duduk di sana. Ia juga di sampingku.

"Pink!"seru gadis di sampingku, akhirnya aku merasa penging. Ino juga Sakura yang tengah berjalan segera menoleh.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Pig? Siapa yang mengajarimu? Si Forehead?"tanya Ino.

"Bakka, aku bilang,'pink',"kata Tenten datar.

"Eh, Tenten-chan, Neji-san, sudah ada di sini?"tanya Sakura.

"Pakai nanyaa,"ujar Ino.

"Aku berjalan dan tak sengaja berpapasan denganmu kan? Itu aku dalam perjalanan pulang, dan aku sampai kesini lagi lebih dulu daripada kalian, dasar siput,"ejek Ino. Bercanda.

Aku membuang muka, Tenten mengajakku kesini hanya untuk mendengar obrolannya?

"Eh Ten, sudah yakin? Yang kau beli kemarin masih segar?"tanya Sakura.

Astaga lali – lagi.

"Masih, kalian lebih takut soal itu benda, apa kalian tidak khawatir padaku yang sangat – sangat gugup ini?"tanya Tenten.

"Argh, kau tidak terlalu penting, yang penting itu apa bendanya masih segar atau tidak. Kalau tidak segar lagi, kita bisa ganti yang baru. Dia pasti tidak suka kalau tidak segar.."Ino memberi nasihat. Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"Neji-san, kau pasti tidak menyukai benda yang sudah tidak segar bukan?"tanya Sakura.

Aku tak merespon.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu padanya bakaaa?!"

Mereka tertawa lepas,"Jaa, Ten. Semoga berhasil!"

Mereka melambaikan tangan, Tenten juga. Dan akhirnya mereka benar – benar jauh.

"Ten!"aku yakin suaraku mengagetkannya.

Ia menoleh.

"Ceritakan padaku! Apa maksudnya semua tadi?!"gertakku. Aku baru saja seperti menjadi bulan – bulanan tiga gadis.

"Ano.. Ne-"

"Cepat!"

Ia menghela napas,"Neji-kun, aku hanya ingin memberimu sesuatu.."

Ia kembali merogoh tas nya, memberikan sebucket kecil bunga, entah ini bunga apa, aku tidak begitu peduli soal bunga.

Aku belum menerimanya, sebelum gerak tanganku reflek menerimanya.

"Anoo.. Neji-kun.. Suki dayo. Aku, aku, ingin Neji-kun, menjadi, lelakiku. Yeah, boyfriend."ucap Tenten gugup.

Aku terkesiap, jadi, maksudnya…

Otakku yang kata orang – orang jenius mulai mengerti keadaan.

" **Mattee! Shimattaaa! Punyaku nyaris jatuh!"**

" **Ini adalah mahakarya Kami-sama yang paling indah, dan ini adalah milikku, aku akan memberikannya pada lelakiku nanti,"**

Maksudnya bunga ini?

" **Semalam, aku ngibrit ke luar rumah hanya untuk membeli benda itu. Entah kenapa semalam aku benar – benar ingin benda itu. Aku ingin aku sendiri yang menjaganya tetap segar, bukan orang lain. Benda ini hanya untuk lelakiku itu,"**

Benda itu, bunga ini?

" **Kau yakin akan melakukannya hari ini? Yakin?"**

Melakukannya, menyatakan perasaan padaku?

" **Uhm, begitu ya Neji? Kalau begitu aku harusnya melakukan hal itu di tempat sepi, bukan tempat ramai."**

Melakukan hal itu, mengatakan ia menyukaiku?

" **Argh, kau tidak terlalu penting, yang penting itu apa bendanya masih segar atau tidak. Kalau tidak segar lagi, kita bisa ganti yang baru. Dia pasti tidak suka kalau tidak segar.."**

Segar? Bunganya? Aku pasti tidak suka dengan bunga yang tidak segar?

Dan kini aku merasa benar – benar ambigu, sangat – sangat ambigu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membaca buku itu lagi.

"Neji-kun?"ia membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Hn?"

"Daijoubu? Kau kurang tidur?"tanyanya.

"Tidak."aku berdiri dan melihat – lihat? Kira – kira apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengannya disini? Aku tak suka keramaian.

"Neji..?"

"Hn?"aku yang berdiri memunggunginya tak menoleh.

"Jawabanmu?"

"Jawaban?"aku berbalik.

Ia berdiri,"Aku canggung untuk mengatakannya, tapi, bukankah aku memintamu menjadi.. Err, pacarku?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, buat apa aku menerima benda segar ini?"aku mengangkat bunga berwarna lavender itu.

Ia berdiri mematung, aku terus memerhatikannya, aneh sekali. Ada apa?

"Arigatou, Neji-kun!"ia berhambur ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membaca buku turunan Iblis itu. Tenten sudah jadi milikku dan aku tak mau dia rusak di tanganku sendiri.

Tunggu, Sasuke sudah pernah membaca buku ini bukan? Lalu, bisakah ia memberiku jaminan bahwa ia belum berbuat apapun pada Sakura?

* * *

 **FINISH**

 **GUBRAK! Merasa bersalah nulis ini ff. Gapapalah, sekadar hiburan yaa Minna? *muka antusias *ga ada yang nyaut.**

 **Nista banget disini Nejinya. Demo, Minna, kerasa ga ambigunya? Atau malah tijel? Yaah semoga saja tidak T.T**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah mau baca ff nista ini, semoga diterima di sisi yang Maha Kuasa, *ditendang.**

 **Oh ya, RnR? :v**


End file.
